


Something Strange

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: When Sam and Gadreel meet face-to-face, it doesn’t go the way either of them expected.





	Something Strange

When Sam and Gadreel finally met face to face, it was overwhelming.  Sam knew immediately that this was the angel who had taken residence in his body, as every nerve within him felt like it was on fire.  He couldn’t help the physical reaction, it was like his body was tuned specifically to Gadreel’s grace.

Had Gadreel done something to him that was still controlling him?

Sam lunged at Gadreel, his mind thinking that he should be fighting this feeling – fighting Gadreel – so he backed the angel up against the nearest wall.  Gadreel didn’t fight back, however, confusing Sam.

The look on Gadreel’s face was one of confusion as well, confusion and surrender.  Sam pressed harder against Gadreel, his arm across the upper chest of the angel.

Gadreel’s arms fell to his sides, surrendering completely to Sam.

Their eyes were locked together, unsure of this deep-seated connection they were both obviously feeling.

“What-?” Sam started to ask, but didn’t need to finish.

“I do not know, Sam Winchester,” Gadreel replied, looking closely at Sam’s face.  “There is something…strange happening here.”

Sam let up on his hold slightly, but didn’t let Gadreel away from the wall.  Their bodies were flush together, Gadreel trapped and unwilling to fight.

Then Sam was able to pin down what he was feeling – arousal and  _need_.

His blood was running south of it’s own accord, whether it was because of the closeness of their bodies or if this was the automatic reaction to Gadreel’s grace…  Sam was hornier than he’d been in a very long time.

His arm fell away from Gadreel but his hands grabbed at the angel’s shoulders as he aligned their hips. Gadreel’s eyes widened at the feeling of Sam’s erection pressed against his stomach, then was equally surprised when his vessel’s body began reacting the same.

Sam knew then that whatever was happening needed to be over and done, so his hips started moving.

Sam leaned forward to tuck his head into Gadreel’s neck, resisting the urge to bite and kiss at the flesh there as he rutted against Gadreel.  Gadreel’s hands found their place on Sam’s hips, meeting Sam’s movements with his own.

Soon the two of them were panting, chasing after orgasms without even removing a single layer of clothes.  Sam hadn’t felt this desperate since he was a teenager, but he knew that he couldn’t take the time to strip them out of their layers.  He needed to come, needed to feel Gadreel coming with him, and there was no time to waste.

Gadreel’s inexperience with human relations had him gasping with release sooner than Sam, his body jerking as he came.  Sam finally gave in and bit down on Gadreel’s neck, following him into orgasm and coming in his pants.

Their hips slowed and Sam rested his forehead against Gadreel’s shoulder, the two of them panting in pleasure and shock.  What had brought that about?  Was it Gadreel’s grace yearning for its former vessel, or was it something more?

Neither angel nor human knew the answer, and once they had calmed enough they separated, giving each other one final questioning look before heading in opposite directions, both sure to ponder over this meeting for many nights to come.


End file.
